Talk:O'Brien (The Babysitter)
Untitled What if he's the same O'Brien as in Another Day at the Beach? In it, you never see his face or hear him as he dies so early on. So they could be the same guy.--Jugus 06:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it.We have already seen two people with the name of O'Brian (though one spells it O'Brien) and we have seen three people in the ODSTs (two if you believe Snaky and Lance Corporal Jones to be the same person) with the name of Jones.Remember, O'Brian and Jones are common names.SPARTAN-177 12:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. I just thought if Frankie wanted to recycle old characters, to explore their backstory. But yeah, it's a common name so it's impobable they're the same.--Jugus 12:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : It's possible they're the same character, they're both in the 105th. ::And there is three people in the 105th that has the name of Jones. Like I said, O'Brian is a common name. Now, is there a chance that they are the same person? Yes. Is that chance high? No. SPARTAN-177 13:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) His name is O'Brien. NOT O'Brian. I saw it on Waypoint. :Frankie also calls him O'Brien. SPARTAN-177 15:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I am going to delete it in trivia SPARTAN - 300 04:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Age? Is this guy suppose to be a teen or something? In Halo Legends, Dutch, Cortez, and Checkman all tower over O'Brian. O'Brian is pretty tiny compared to them. 06:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : I thought the UNSC would atleast have some height regulations--Charliekrad 19:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) In the UNSC, you can inlist at 16.--Hunter on Steriods 03:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) One of the few to kill a Prophet Hey, how many humans do you people know to have killed a Prophet? This guy is one of the few known to do so, and that should count as valid trivia. I mean, seriously, people. 23:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking about normal humans? Cause Master Chief killed RegretT-rex-king 23:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ONE of the FEW. What point are you trying to make? 02:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't make much significance in the Halo Universe (Marine: ZOMG! You are teh first to kill a Prophet! I worship you!) and it would be redundant (You wouldn't want "Miranda Keyes was the first commander to be killed by a Spiker", would you?). The operation he was in would have obviously tell the readers that he eliminated a Prophet. --Lol@Phailure 02:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Jones is sniper I find it unlikely that this is the same O' brian as the one in the baby sitter do to be jones being sniper. Why would the squad have two snipers? 00:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agree, but for a different reason (Jones or O'Brien could had been backup sniper). Frankie spelt his name with an E on HBO. EDIT: Example Frankie.I would like to proposal a move. SPARTAN-177 00:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) still o brian was like the squads best sniper and jones seemed around the same level so i doubt one or the other is a back up. plus i didnt see a sniper rifle near his body 15:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) woops mispelled o brein 15:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) and he seemed a little tall to be o'brien..... and im pretty sure we would hear o'brien being a p^&*% about another backup. (i cal was main but at first he thought she was back up and was still angry) 16:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) at a p*^*& i ment to say all